


【ff14】龙与少年

by xuyuanshu



Series: FF14混乱邪恶相关 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21559315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuyuanshu/pseuds/xuyuanshu
Summary: 在龙诗战争的开端，一条普通的邪龙眷属和一位普通的伊修加德骑士。
Relationships: 龙/伊修加德骑士
Series: FF14混乱邪恶相关 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553734
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	【ff14】龙与少年

“喂，那边的人类小鬼。”  
糟了！邪龙的眷属！  
年轻的骑士惊恐的看着从天而降的黑色巨龙，刚被莫古力族捉弄完弄丢了自己的武器的他根本不可能是这样一条巨大的龙族的对手。  
闭着眼睛等待死亡降临的骑士等了好一会，都没有等到落到自己身前的巨龙的动作，紧张的睁开眼，一个巨大的猩红眼珠出现在眼前。  
“！！！！”  
想象中的疼痛并没有来临——龙族用尾巴托住了他。  
爬起来站稳的骑士小心翼翼的打量了一下龙族的表情“那个...谢谢啊....”同时在想着怎么在这位不知道想干什么的龙族发怒前溜走。  
“人类，帮我个忙。”  
“好...诶诶诶诶诶？”  
还没反应过来的骑士下一秒就被巨龙叼住后背的领子飞到空中。  
他怕不是要把我丢下去吧！  
脑海里浮现了各种从翻云雾海一路下坠最后摔成肉泥的画面的画面的骑士惨叫了起来，直到被龙族丢到地上还在惨叫。  
“..喂......你不会恐高吧....已经到地上了，能闭嘴了吗？”巨龙实在是被他的尖叫吵得头疼，怀疑起自己贸然去找千年没有相处过的伊修加德人是不是个正确的决定。  
“对不起！求您不要吃了我不要烧死我不要把我从天上丢下去！！！！”  
“.......”  
这个人类是不是脑子有毛病？  
虽然感觉自己大概是带了个傻子回来的龙族沉默了一会，幽幽解释着“...我不吃你不烧你也不会把你从天上丢下去，所以你能安静的帮我个忙吗？”  
“您尽管吩咐！！！”  
“你能帮我把这个墓碑附近的草给清理干净吗？”  
“没问题！！！...诶？”  
年轻的骑士这才注意到，他现在站在一个像是石碑一样的巨石前，上面歪歪扭扭的刻着一个人名，旁边长着很多草但是都被压弯折断，看起来应该是这位带他过来的龙族给压断的，在石碑前还放着一面已经锈的快看不清的盾牌和一把同样锈迹斑斑的折断的剑。  
“这是？”  
忍不住好奇心的骑士努力辨认着上面的文字，但是过于飘逸的字迹在风和水的侵蚀下已经辨认不出。  
“他叫奥诺兰。”  
巨龙凝视着石碑缓缓说道。  
“姓氏呢？”  
“别问这么多，小子，该干活了。”  
“哦。”  
骑士捡起巨龙不知道从哪踢过来的镰刀，老老实实蹲下身割起了草。  
“这个墓的主人是你的朋友吗？”  
“是我的恋人。”  
“抱...抱歉...”  
巨龙瞥了眼有些不自在的骑士，趴下身卧在草地上。  
“没事”  
“那是很久以前的事情了......”  
“哇啊！！！救命！！！！”  
踩空从悬崖坠落的少年绝望的呼救着，在他准备好迎接死亡的时候，一条巨大的黑色龙族飞过用脊背接住了他。  
“诶...不痛？”  
少年低下头，发现自己坐在一头巨大的黑色龙族的背上。  
龙族降落到地面后，少年从龙背上跳下来，跑到龙的面前，兴奋的看着巨龙。“你是尼德霍格大人的眷属吗！好帅气！刚刚多亏了你不然我就变成泥了！谢谢啦！”  
“人类的小鬼，要玩到广场玩去，别跑来这种地方。”  
“我不是来玩的，我妈妈生病了，他们说那种长在上面的白花可以治好她。”少年指着峭壁上的几朵白花对巨龙解释着。  
巨龙打量了一下白花的位置，再看了几眼这个甚至没他腿高的小不点，无奈的俯下身。  
“.......算了...小鬼，上来，我带你过去。”  
“哇！真的吗！谢谢你！”  
少年爬上了巨龙的背，在巨龙的帮助下，很快就摘了一大袋白花，巨龙带着少年，飞到了在未来被称作不洁三塔的地方。  
“好了，小鬼，快回家吧。”巨龙扭头向塔内走去。  
“那个，龙先生能告诉我你的名字吗？”  
“维恩图斯，你该走了小鬼。”  
“今天谢谢你了！还有我不叫小鬼，我有名字的！！我叫奥诺兰！”  
少年对着巨龙的背影喊到。  
之后巨龙返回了翻云雾海，正在睡觉的时候，一条幼龙吵醒了他。  
“哥哥，起床啦！！！！”  
“你为什么又吵我睡觉...”  
巨龙懒洋洋的半睁着眼睛，翻了个身准备继续睡。  
“有个叫奥诺兰的人类让带给你的鱼，你不吃我吃了啊。”  
“放那，你可以走了。”  
“切，哥哥你这样绝对要单身一辈子的。”  
小龙把装满鱼的鱼篓放到一边，小声的对着趴在巨石上的巨龙嘟哝几句，拍打着翅膀飞走了。  
等到彻底感受不到小龙的气息，维恩图斯才爬起来，慢吞吞移过去，伸头看了眼鱼篓，里面都是大部分龙族都喜欢的那些鱼。  
看来那个小鬼还挺用心的。  
巨龙叼起鱼篓，把里面的鱼倒进嘴里，嚼了嚼咽了下去。  
“不错的午后点心.....”  
没过多久，准备去寻找食物的巨龙再次遇到了少年，少年一个人蹲在西方水泉旁边，呆呆的望着泉水，眼泪不停的滑落。  
“小鬼你....”  
“维恩图斯先生....我..我没事，我马上回家....”少年抹了两把眼泪，哽咽着站起来，往外走去。  
“.......我送你回去吧..”  
看着少年不太对劲的巨龙示意少年爬上自己的脊背。  
巨龙感觉到有什么东西滴在自己的背上，没一会就听到了少年压抑着的哭声，微微叹了口气，载着少年向人类的城市飞去。  
把哭累了睡着的少年交给他的家人后，巨龙准备返回雾海，但是却被少年的父亲叫住。  
“这位龙族的大人，感谢您将这孩子送回来，这孩子的母亲几天前过世了。”  
所以这麻烦的小鬼才露出那种悲伤的表情吗...原来是母亲去世了...  
“这孩子...我平时太忙，没怎么关心过他，而且平常对他太过严厉了，他和我不太亲近...这孩子能和您亲近实在是太好了...能否拜托您，多照顾一下这孩子.....”  
巨龙看着一脸担忧和落寞的憔悴男人一会，扇动翅膀离去。  
“如果他再来找我的话再说吧。”  
过了一段时间，少年再次来到了翻云雾海，除了每天缠着巨龙，就是在那些和龙族搭档的骑士们中间缠着他们学习武技。  
“我想要成为一个骑士。”  
少年这样说着。  
“等我成了一个骑士，就可以和龙搭档一起讨伐魔物了，到时候你会来和我搭档吗？”  
“等你成了骑士再说吧。”  
漆黑的巨龙回答到。  
少年朝着自己的目标努力着，希望有朝一日能和巨龙一起，讨伐各种凶猛的魔物，巨龙等待着少年长大，变得更加强壮，载着少年在库尔札斯飞翔的一天，但是，他们都没想到，那一天再也不会来临。  
“为什么陛下要做这种事！”  
终于拿到了骑士的资格准备去找巨龙庆祝的青年看着通告不敢置信的吼到。  
“小声点！你想被当做叛徒处理掉吗！”一旁的骑兵捂住了青年的嘴。“别管这么多了，快去准备，马上要和龙族开战了。”  
青年和他的同伴在皇城筑起了防御，没有等待太久，愤怒的尼德霍格带着眷属们出现。  
青年在龙群中一眼就找到了他的巨龙，漂亮的黑鳞巨龙冷淡冰冷的扫了他一眼，在尼德霍格愤怒的咆哮中，和其他龙族一起发起了进攻。  
神啊..如果您真的存在的话....请您...让他平安无事....  
青年在混乱中祈祷着，似乎是神明听到了他的祈祷，直到传来“陛下被邪龙杀死了！”的呼喊，龙族开始撤退，他的巨龙依旧安然无恙的出现在龙群里。  
重伤的青年看着巨龙离开的背影陷入昏迷，等伤势平稳后，已经过了很长一段时间。  
“殿下讨伐了邪龙！”  
外面的士兵们欢呼着。  
尼德霍格大人被讨伐了？那他...怎么样了？  
青年挣扎着站起来，跑到陆行鸟房拽了一只黑色陆行鸟，刚走出鸟房，看到一个人靠在门口看着他。  
“....父亲.....”  
“我的长子重伤不治过世了，你想去就去吧...”  
“...父亲...谢谢...”  
青年趁着夜色带着陆行鸟离开皇都，一路前往龙堡。  
进入龙堡范围后，青年跳下了陆行鸟，拍了拍陆行鸟的头，卸下了鸟鞍“你自由了，回陆行鸟之森去吧。”独自一人向翻云雾海前进。  
漆黑的巨龙卧在洞窟里，自从和少年相遇后，这个离断崖很近的洞窟就成了他的巢穴，不过很快就要离开了吧，愤怒的祖上燃起的战争之火不会平息，或许有一天他会和那个小鬼的后代再次相遇，到时候.....  
“维恩图斯！”  
巨龙震惊的扭过头，青年背着盾，拿着一把断掉的剑，站在洞外。  
“你怎么来这的，人类，滚回去。”  
巨龙对着青年发出愤怒的咆哮。  
“我可能回不去了呐....”  
巨龙看着青年脱力摔到地上，最终还是控制不住自己担忧的冲出洞穴。  
“这个人类大概活不了多久了，他想来找你，我把他带来了，这件事我不会告诉祖上，你自己小心。”  
在洞窟旁盘旋的巨龙看见维恩图斯从洞窟出来后对着他说到，然后转身离去。  
巨龙轻轻的把青年揽起来靠在自己身上，这时他才发现，青年的身体已经被血染红了。  
“我过来的时候撞上了刚刚那位龙先生，他在和一队骑兵作战，后来就拜托他把我带过来。”  
青年只是靠在巨龙身上，脸蹭了蹭巨龙冰凉的鳞片，缓缓说着自己是怎么来的翻云雾海。虽然没有说明，巨龙从他身上的伤势看出来了，青年对着自己的同伴举起了剑。  
“然后就把剑弄断了，明明前不久才拿到的.....本来还想和你庆祝的，但是....”  
“没事...我已经知道了，你在这别动，我去找莫古力族帮你治疗。”  
青年拽住了巨龙的翅膀尖。  
“不了...不用了....这样就很好了...不然你的处境会很为难的......知道你没有事就够了。”  
“...对了，都快死了，有件事先说一下，维恩图斯...我啊...喜欢你，想和你结婚。”  
“我同意了....所以你嫁过来？”  
巨龙扭过脖子，把头搭在青年的腿上。  
“你同意了？这可是这操蛋的几个月我听到的最好的消息。”  
青年笑出声，然后扯到伤口痛的一阵咳嗽。  
“不考虑亲我一下？”  
巨龙抬起头舔上了青年的唇，青年张开嘴伸出舌头舔了舔巨龙的舌头，然后凑近巨龙微微张开的嘴，舔了舔锋利的牙。  
“你的嘴有鱼腥味。”  
青年抱怨着。  
“以后我要给你天天刷牙。”  
“....虽然不能和你讨伐魔物....可以带我飞一下吗...我好不容易成了骑士的。”  
“你还有力气爬上我的背吧。”  
“当然。”  
青年撑着巨龙站了了起来，趴在巨龙的背上。巨龙确定青年趴好不会掉下去后，扇动翅膀带着青年在云海漫无目的飞行。  
“...还有件事...等会..把我吃掉吧...我想像希瓦大人那样....留在你身边....”  
“好...”  
黎明到了，太阳渐渐从云海中露出头，巨龙载着青年的冰凉的身躯回到了洞窟，然后吞食了青年的身体。之后用吐息从断崖上炸下一块巨石，在上面用自己的爪子刻下了青年的名字，并把青年的剑和盾放在了巨石前。  
“可惜龙族不是很方便处理这些草，那些莫古力族太害怕我，所以只能把这些烦人的草压弯，多亏了你帮忙。”  
巨龙看着被年轻骑士清理干净的地面说着。  
“我送你回去吧。”  
骑士再次被巨龙叼着衣服飞起，这回骑士没有再发出尖叫，巨龙把骑士放在了人王遗迹。  
“往前走就会遇到莫古力族，他们会带你回你同伴那，虽然喜欢恶作剧但是这些家伙还是挺靠谱的。”  
“等等！”  
骑士喊住了准备离开的巨龙。  
“刚刚你带我过去的时候我从崖壁上拽下来的花，好像是你之前说的那种，你带回去吧。”  
“谢了。”  
巨龙叼住骑士拿出的花束，转身飞向空中。  
“诶？”  
骑士瞪大眼睛不敢置信的看着巨龙的背影，猛地低头擦了擦眼睛，抬起头，那个半透明的穿着铠甲的年轻人身影坐在巨龙身上，微笑着和他挥手告别。  
“终于找到你了库啵，还以为你被邪龙大人粗暴的眷属吃掉了库啵。”  
“我没事，只是听到了一个不错的故事。”  
“故事？有空给我讲讲吧库啵。”  
“算了吧，我怕你会被那家伙烧掉哈哈哈哈。”


End file.
